<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being New Isn't Always the Best (Sometimes It's the Fucking Worse) by HeadInTh3Clouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600873">Being New Isn't Always the Best (Sometimes It's the Fucking Worse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTh3Clouds/pseuds/HeadInTh3Clouds'>HeadInTh3Clouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTh3Clouds/pseuds/HeadInTh3Clouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cressida Wolfe just needed a job. Thats it. So what better job then a desk assistant for the SOLDIERs of ShinRa? It's awful. It's so fucking awful. Apparently military leaders have fan clubs, people don't know what a private conversation is, and Genesis Rhapsodos is a fucking brat.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Everyone fucks with the new girl to test her legally binding loyalty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being New Isn't Always the Best (Sometimes It's the Fucking Worse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExodusSaylumMercy/gifts">ExodusSaylumMercy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nothing. Not a single thing. Have never played the games. Never even watched a game play. I know jack fucking shit. I also have no idea how to write and this is just some bullshit I was told I need to publish. Expect bullshit cause that's what you're getting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, just sometimes, Cressida wished to Gaia she hadn’t signed the NDA when hired onto ShinRa. Honestly, she was just a desk assistant, but she was the desk assistant for the SOLDIER wing. The things said in front of her sometimes by SOLDIERs, or even Director Lazard himself could make her a fortune if sold.</p><p>It was a stupid agreement honestly. A paper that made her politely question Director Lazard when he hired her. “Pardon, sir?” The blonde director snapped his head up from his own paperwork with an inquisitive eyebrow raise.</p><p>“This nondisclosure agreement,” Cressida picked it up and showed it, “What is it for, if I may ask?” She was just going to be a desk assistant, right?</p><p>Director Lazard sighed, “It is nothing against you,” Well she fucking figured that, “It is just that in the past we have had other assistants leak information, read or overheard, to tabloids or the fan clubs the General and Commanders Rhapsodos and Hewley have amassed. You understand of course?”</p><p>Cressida blinked a few times, “Pardon me, Sir, fan clubs?” They were speaking of the same military officials, weren’t they?</p><p>It was the Director's turn to look shocked, as if someone not knowing of these fan clubs was more shocking then their existence, “Are you not aware of these clubs Ms. Wolfe?”</p><p><em>Clearly</em>, “No, Sir, I can’t say I am.”</p><p>Thus, the rest of the hiring process was filled with Cressida in disbelief as she signed papers and Lazard ranted about the weirdos that get off on the thought of a literal military general and two commanders.</p><p>A month in and she truly understood the NDA. It was not because of the classified information she read under orders to put into some heavily encrypted system, or the meetings Lazard had her stand in on to give informational files as needed, or take papers and file them when the meeting was over. No, it was the damned conversations that took place in front of her. It was as if she didn’t exist outside of handing and taking papers and files!</p><p>She could write a book filled with the bullshit she overheard! She could be a billionaire by now with just the conversations she heard. Fuck that classified information, the shit she <em>overheard</em> was astro-fucking-nomical. </p><p>Right now was the perfect example. It was a regular day. Truthfully, no meetings, no classified files, nothing. She had got into work at five o’clock that morning, turned on the lobby lights, turned on her computer, put her lunch in the mini-fridge behind her desk, took her stilettos off, and got to work organizing information that collected over night.</p><p>At nine o’clock is when the thing happened. Commander Rhapsodos stepped out of the elevator, and Cressida snatched up his file for the day that contained his orders so she could hand it to him and he could get on with what she knew was a fairly busy day.</p><p>“You don’t understand, Angeal,” Rhapsodos let out a pretty impressive petulant whine for a grown ass man into his PHS, “it is my favorite pillow! I gave you the best blow job of your entire life so you would buy me that!” <em>Oh</em>, oh, okay. It was not secret to her that the two were in some kind of relationship with their looks and quick hand squeezes they partook in inside the lobby. But she didn't expect Genesis Rhapsodos to say <em>that</em> loud enough for every SOLDIER in a eighty mile radius to hear.</p><p>“And Sephiroth just shot his jizz all over it!” Pardon, the fuck? “I would expect that from the Pup of all people!” SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair. They had called him that in front of her enough times for her to know who it was, “But Seph?” Rhapsodos reached her desk but refused the file she attempted to hand him.</p><p>Actually the fucking <em>brat</em> placed his red leather clad elbows on the highest tier of her desk and stared her in the eyes, “I put my face in it Angeal! My face!” Oh Gaia. “It was still wet!” Keeping her face blank and professional, Cressida just placed his file next to his elbow and turned back to her computer.</p><p>Gaia, what ever did she do wrong in her life to deserve this? Was it all the times she beat the absolute fuck out of her brother’s? Was that it? If so, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I will call and apologize right damn now if it will stop this bullshit. Never again did she want to be looked in the eyes as the phrase, “It was still wet!” is cried out.</p><p>Rhapsodos let out a bratty huff, “Fine if you won’t be any use then I will hang up now!” The sound of a PHS being hung up and a folder being snatched off glass met her ears as her torture was ended.</p><p>“What material is it?” Gaia dammit Cressida, keep your fucking mouth shut!</p><p>“Pardon?” Both the commander and the assistant turned to look at each other.</p><p>“What material is that pillow?” For once, just once, would you keep your fucking mouth shut?</p><p>The Commander regarded her with a cool look that included a arched eyebrow and pursed lips. Cressida returned it. “Silk.” Was the answer given.</p><p>“Hand wash it.” Rhapsodos rose his eyebrow higher, “Use a gentle, biodegradable detergent or one specifically designed for silk and rub gently. Don’t rub the fabric together vigorously or roughly.”</p><p>The red head regarded her again although this time with a different light in his eyes, “Advice taken.”</p><p>Cressida turned back to her computer, “Soap and water should also help.”</p><p>“For the pillow?” Came from behind her.</p><p>“No,” She continued typing out the document, “For your face”</p><p>A dramatic gasp and a small reflection in the corner of her computer screen of the Commander bringing up a hand to his chest as if fatally wounded was her reward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>